In general, an efficient data handling, e.g., including storing, updating, and/or reading data, may become more and more important, since for example data volume and data traffic increases with modern technologies. In one or more applications, data are stored in a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks or Redundant Array of Independent Drives) technique. The RAID storage technique may be implemented in hardware, also referred to as hardware RAID, or as a software, also referred to as software RAID, or in both hardware and software, also referred to as hybrid RAID or host RAID. A RAID storage technique may be provided in various types or modifications. These types or modification may differ from each other with respect to the number of used storage devices, the type of dividing, and/or addressing respective storage devices, and/or the embedded functions to prevent data loss in case of one or more of the used storage devices fail. The different types of RAID storage techniques may be referred to as RAID levels. At present, several standard and non-standard RAID levels may be used, e.g., RAID-0, RAID-1, RAID-5, and RAID-6, etc. However, there may be various combinations or modifications of the standard and non-standard RAID levels leading to a large number of possible RAID levels, e.g., RAID-01, RAID-05, RAID-10, RAID-1.5, RAID-15, RAID-1E, RAID-1E0, RAID-30, RAID-45, RAID-50, RAID-51, RAID-53, RAID-55, RAID-5E, RAID-5EE, RAID-5DE, RAID-60, Matrix-RAID, RAID-S, RAID-TP, RAID-Z, and the like.